


Happy New Year

by aquamarine_gold (honey_mcdonalds), honey_mcdonalds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_mcdonalds/pseuds/aquamarine_gold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_mcdonalds/pseuds/honey_mcdonalds
Summary: just a Happy New Year message





	Happy New Year

I would like to wish all of you a Happy New Year. I sincerely hope you'll stay healthy, happy and that your projects and dreams will come true.

As a goal for this year, I want to write more, but above all, post more. This work here is a challenge I'm giving myself.

I haven't posted a new work since last year on this exact same day, "Peonies, Poppies and Roses". I would like to thank you all for the support and yhr nice comments you gave me. Know that they warm my heart and put a smile on my face whenever I think about it.

"The bittersweet between my teeth" is still a WIP, I'm sorry about it. Since I am not in the fandom anymore, I might have to watch the first 2 seasons again to write the rest (i only have 2 chapters already almost completely written). Thank you for those who read even though it's a WIP, and for those who are patiently waiting for the rest of the story. It'll be slow, but I do plan on working on it.

Thank you again,

Happy New Year.

\- aquamarine_gold (honey_mcdonalds)


End file.
